A conventional monitor valve contains a body, the body includes a transmission assembly for controlling a stop ball to rotate, thus controlling and monitoring a flow of fluid. However, when the fluid flows into the monitor valve, a pressure difference and turbulence flowing cause, because a guiding structure was not arranged between the stop ball and the inlet connector. Furthermore, flowing noises and lower flow produce.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.